


Dream Houses

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: You didn't have to worry that whatever you wore on your first date was the outfit all of America was going to see you in on Hard Copy and Dateline, and eventually CNN.  Femslash. Sequel Love Means Never Having to Say You're Hungry





	Dream Houses

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

AUTHOR: Suki   
TITLE: Dream Houses (sequel to Love Means...Hungry)   
PAIRING: Ellie/OFC, Ellie/CJ(but not really),CJ/OFC   
RATING: NC-17 for mature themes, sexual situations and language   
FEEDBACK: Love, love, love feedback. Constructive as well as what you may have liked is appreciated   
SPOILERS: Minor allusions to expected story line following Season Two. No specific spoilers I can think of but let's say end of Season Two to be safe.   
DISCLAIMERS: For what it's worth....The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron B. Sorkin, Warner Brothers, NBC et al. No copyright infringement for profit is intended. If you recognize them from TV, they are not mine. Everyone else, especially Kira, Sarah, and Britt are figments of my imagination and I am very possessive about them. Please do not use them without asking my permission.   
ARCHIVE: Please ask first. And, as always, this and my other pieces will be archived at http://www.ashesofoldlovers.net   
SERIES: Series as yet untitled. Previous Installments: Worlds Collide Dancing Love Means Never Having to Say You're Hungry   
NOTES: Thanks to all who patiently waited. I thought this would be a shorter fic, but the girls had other ideas.   
TEASER: You didn't have to worry that whatever you wore on your first date was the outfit all of America was going to see you in on Hard Copy and Dateline, and eventually CNN. 

******************

**Dream Houses by Suki**

Ellie comes awake slowly with the tinny sound of a bad 80's pop song playing over her clock radio, and smiles at the remnants of a dream still floating through her head. It's a dream she's had off and on over the last few years, although the tone has changed several times. Sometimes she's rushing through the halls of a large, old house in a white gauzy dress that seems to float around her, her feet bare and her hair long down her back. When she first started having the dream she was frightened to be alone in the house and she usually ran from room to room, calling out for people and then would end up on the front porch, alone and terrified. She used to wake in a cold sweat, scared beyond words, at least once a week when they were traveling from town to town campaigning, and twice Zoe said she cried out for her mother right before waking. And then shortly after she started Johns Hopkins, the dream changed and she would encounter people in the rooms: sometimes she knew them, as family or friends or even the face of someone she had only met in passing, but sometimes they were strangers. Somehow these were less threatening. She never felt afraid in finding anyone in the bedrooms and drawing rooms and old parlors and kitchen of this dream house. Just after Roslyn she started dreaming she was waking up in the dream house, and usually she was not alone. And the arms that held her and hands that touched her skin were warm and soft and comforting, but unfamiliar. She had fancied the hands were CJ's when she began fantasizing about her all those months ago, and in waking she usually felt cheated that she hadn't been allowed to see her face or taste her kiss. Last night, she dreamt she was dancing in the old drawing room, and while she still never saw the face of the person holding her close, she recognized her scent and her feel as Britt.

Before going downstairs for coffee, Ellie stands in front of the mirror in her room, looking at the mark on her neck, and wondering whether Britt is actually thinking about her, or whether last night was just a line. Leah and Sarah were very quick to make sure Ellie knew that last night might have been no more than hormones and that she shouldn't get her heart set on anything coming of it. Sarah especially took Ellie's hand and warned her in a gentle tone to be careful. CJ was concerned as well. Ellie could tell by CJ's well placed sighs of discomfort. And yet she really doesn't think that last night was casual for Britt, either. Just the way she made the declaration at the end, promising this wasn't her usual behavior, Ellie believed her and is slightly concerned that maybe it's just because she wanted to believe her.

After a couple cups of coffee to fortify her nerve and a suitable delay so that she doesn't appear as eager as she feels, Ellie sits on her bed staring at the phone in her hand, marshaling her courage. "I am just going to call her and thank her for the dance last night," Ellie thinks, as she reaches for the matchbook off her night stand. After she has dialed the last number she panics as she realizes she can't just thank her for the dance without having something else planned to say, and after a few more moments of planning, she realizes how hollow her heartfelt gratitude for the dance will sound, making herself laugh as she imagines thanking her for the kisses in a fit of self-conscious rambling. She lays there on her bed, her face scrunching up in anxiety and confusion as she realizes she has absolutely no idea what to say to Britt.

For more than a half hour, Ellie flips the matchbook between her fingers and argues with herself over calling Britt: the protectionist nature in her coming out to shout down the part of her who really wants to be kissed again. Eventually the kissing-Ellie wins out and she dials the number before she can lose her nerve.

"Fool's Gold," a strange voice answers abruptly. "Hello?" The voice says again when Ellie fails to respond right away.

"Hi, is Britt available?" Ellie asks after a beat.

"Not sure, can I ask who's calling in case she's in the cellar?" The girl asks, disinterested but more businesslike.

"Yeah, just tell her it's Ellie?"

"Sure, hold on a sec," the girl says with what sounds suspiciously like recognition.

Ellie sits back against the pillows and concentrates on breathing slowly and calmly wonders what she will say if Britt says, "Ellie who?"

"Hello?" A warm, velvety voice says and Ellie grins, feeling her heart beat just a little faster at the sound.

"Hi, this is Ellie. From last night?" She says, hoping her voice doesn't sound as strange to Britt as it does to her own ears.

The warm laughter startles her for a moment before Britt speaks. "Good morning, Ellie. And you don't have to remind me who you are. Even if I was in the habit of picking up customers, which I am not, you're pretty memorable. I'm glad you called."

"I said I would," Ellie says softly, unsure what to say next, her mind reeling at the thought that Britt called her memorable.

"Look, I know I came on a little strong last night and I'd like the chance to make it up to you if you'll let me," Britt says, and Ellie closes her eyes, trying to picture her face.

"What'd you have in mind?" Ellie asks, smiling as she recalls the warm-brown-with-flecks-of-gold eyes.

"I was thinking maybe I could make you Dinner? At my place? Or if you are uncomfortable with that we can just meet somewhere for coffee or - -"

"No, dinner at your place sounds great," Ellie says, already picturing the fit the agents are going to throw, but knowing that there is no way she can have the conversation that needs to be had in public.

"It's just that I have to be back here by 9:30 at the latest and anywhere else may not leave us time to talk, and I just really want a chance to get to know you better," Britt says in a rush. "God, I am coming on too strong again, aren't I. I swear, I am not like this, not at all. It's just...I was sitting here waiting for you to call and making everyone crazy and now I--"

"What time?" Ellie asks, laughing to herself and feeling so comfortable with this woman she just met.

"Time?" Britt asks, her voice a little hard in confusion.

"Dinner? If you need to get back to the bar by 9:30, what time?" Ellie asks, laughing audibly now.

"Oh, yeah. Um, 5:00? Then we can have a drink and talk before dinner, ok?"

"Sure. Now, where?" Ellie asks, feeling more in control than she has in years.

"One block down from the bar, corner of Aubry and Grace, number 6."

"Can I bring anything?" Ellie asks, gently tracing her finger over the mark at her neck.

"Nope, just yourself. Ellie, I am really glad you called," Britt says, her voice softening again.

"Me, too." Ellie says with a grin.

Before hanging up, Britt and Ellie exchange cell phone numbers and goodbyes. And after Ellie hangs up, she sits there on her bed, wondering what is to come. As she is leafing through her closet, half of what she owns strewn across her bed, Sarah comes in with her usual ruckus and bounds up the steps.

"So, did you call her?" Sarah asks with a grin, pushing open the partially open door. Before Ellie can answer, Sarah looks at the bed and bursts out laughing. "Of course, you did. Look at this place."

Ellie turns to look at her friend and begins to speak in a rush, her words tumbling together in one long sentence without any visible breaks to breathe. "Sarah, please be serious here for a moment and help me. Please? I told her I would meet her for dinner at 5:00 and I can't decide what to wear and all of a sudden I think this is a really bad idea, because I let her kiss me last night, and she is probably going to want to do more than kiss tonight and I have no idea what I am doing and she doesn't even know who I am and what if that freaks her out or what if she really is just looking for a kick and fucking the President's daughter is all she's after. What if this is a big mistake and I don't know until I get there and then she- -"

"Ok, breathe, Ellie. You're going to hyperventilate if you don't breathe. Come here," Sarah says pulling Ellie over to her bed and sitting her down.

"I can't do this, Sarah. What was I thinking? I can't date like a normal person? I mean, how do I even know what she wants from me?" Ellie says, her eyes wide and fearful, her hands shaking.

Sarah grabs Ellie's hands and shakes them loosely to get her attention. "Ellie, calm down. What happened between last night and now that has you so freaked?"

Ellie looks at her closest friend incredulously and shakes her head, ripping her hands free so she can gesture with them, like she does when she is really agitated. "I agreed to have dinner with a woman who I could easily fall right into bed with, at her apartment, which means I am going to have to talk my detail into staying outside. I hardly know this woman and for all I know there are reporters lurking in the bushes to snap my picture. I haven't even told my parents yet, and you wonder why I'm freaked?" Ellie asks, her voice rising.

"Ellie, I know it's scary, and a huge leap of faith, but unless you want to hide for the rest of your life, you have to take the chance sometimes. Remember how unnerved I was when I decided to go out with Jacki after all those months of hemming and hawing, knowing it would likely out me to the greater undergraduate community?" Sarah asks with a smile. "A very wise woman told me that hiding took no courage and no imagination."

Ellie shakes her head. "No fair using my words against me. And it's not the same. No one was going to be waiting to catch you in a compromising position so that they could use the photos for their own personal agenda. You didn't have to worry that whatever you wore on your first date was the outfit all of America was going to see you in on Hard Copy and Dateline, and eventually CNN. You didn't have to worry about destroying your father's career," Ellie says, looking at her hands, her hair falling forward to partially obscure her face. "Do I have any right to do this? To say screw everyone else and take the chance?" Ellie asks looking up, her eyes pleading.

Sarah reaches over and hugs Ellie's shoulders. "First of all, it wouldn't destroy your father's career. He is the President for Christ's sake, and a Democrat at that. If anything, given the last six months, maybe this will take the heat off his staff," Sarah says with a grin, referring to the grand jury and Congressional grandstanding over the MS disclosure. "Second, you've always had an instinctual thing with people. You like her, right?"

Ellie nods and looks at her hands. "Yeah, I really like her, Sarah. And I don't think she has any idea who I am. I have to tell her, before this goes any further," Ellie says with a sad sigh.

Sarah laughs softly and shakes her head. "Ellie, go have dinner. If it feels like you may see each other again, then tell her who your father is. If not, then have a nice dinner, let yourself flirt, and chalk it up to experience," Sarah says, letting her go.

"I am so nervous, Sarah," Ellie says in a small voice. "Am I supposed to be this scared? I have never been this terrified of a date before."

"Oh, sensitive one, yes, it's completely normal to be this scared when you are about to go out with someone you actually think you could love," Sarah says, tugging on a lock of Ellie's hair. "You've never cared before, so it was no big deal. This one, you want to be with. Makes all the difference."

Ellie nods thoughtfully and looks around her. "Sarah, please help me find something to wear?" Ellie asks with a sigh.

Once dressed and putting the final touches on her makeup, Ellie calls Kim, as senior agent on duty, and lets her know about her plans.

"You look great," Sarah says with a grin as Ellie stares at her reflection in the hall mirror as she puts her second earring in, taking in the charcoal grey pants and black blouse.

"Hey, Ellie," Kim says, stepping into the apartment as Ellie reaches for her jacket. "Can we talk about this? I really don't like it."

"I know you ran her info and if you had found anything significant you wouldn't be standing here reasoning with me. So, what's the problem?" Ellie asks as she shrugs into her jacket.

"You know what the problem is," Kim says harshly before she remembers her role and takes a calming breath. "I'm sorry, but it goes against everything I know and have been trained for to let you enter a private residence without at least a preliminary walk-through and complete background check. You are asking us to--"

Ellie turns and stares at the older woman, who's job it is to protect her, and takes a deep breath before speaking, even though Kim's words trailed off at her turn.

"Kim, I know this is not an ideal circumstance and that I am forcing you to operate outside what you're comfortable with, and I will completely respect if you decide you can not be bound by my terms, but understand something: I am not asking. This is non-negotiable. Out of respect, I didn't simply go on my own like we both know I am capable of doing," Ellie says, raising her eyebrow in reference to the other times she has simply left her detail behind and sneaked away. "Now, if you would like to accompany me, you will be waiting in the cars. I will carry the panic button, but that's it: No walk- throughs, no introductions, no escort into the building."

Kim stands there, slowly letting out the breath she had been holding as Ellie spoke to her in a tone usually only associated with the First Lady. "Ellie, I don't like this. And I don't like being blackmailed out of doing my job."

"And I don't like having to fight with you every time I want some privacy," Ellie says, her voice quieter and serious. "Kim, maybe I should just decline protection. Then you could all get back to real work," Ellie says with a wave of her hand.

"No way," Kim says, pulling herself up and shaking her head. "All that would accomplish would be to force us to have to keep tabs on you without your minimal cooperation," Kim says with a smile. "OK, as much as I hate this, we'll wait in the cars, front and back. But, you have to promise to actually keep the panic button on you instead of tossing it into your coat pocket like you usually do. Ok?"

Standing outside the door to Britt's apartment, Ellie slips the panic button into her purse with a guilty smile and looks down at her blouse, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles as she waits for Britt to answer the door. When the door opens, Britt is standing there in a white button down shirt hanging loose over a long black skirt, a glimmer of pale smooth skin peaking out between the unbuttoned tails of the shirt, and Ellie feels herself grin like an idiot, her eyes traveling over Britt's curves.

"Hi," Britt says, stepping back so that Ellie can step into her apartment and then closing the door. "I am so glad you called," Britt says as she closes the distance between them and leans in to press a soft kiss against Ellie's lips. When she pulls away, she tucks Ellie's hair behind her ear and smiles into her eyes, reaching out for her jacket and purse.

"Thanks for inviting me," Ellie says, ducking her head and then looking up again, smiling. "I wasn't sure what we were having, so I hope red is ok?" Ellie says, holding up the bottle of wine she has been carrying.

"Red's great, and this is a terrific bottle," Britt says with a grin after looking at the label, as Ellie follows her further into the apartment. Britt takes her hand and leads her into the living room. "Well, you want the nickle tour?" Britt asks with a smile, sliding her thumb across Ellie's knuckles,

"Sure," Ellie says softly, squeezing Britt's hand.

"Well, this is the living room," Britt says, putting the wine down on the counter near the kitchen and motioning around them at a spacious room with a fireplace and expose brick wall on one side and pale sage green painted walls around, a light beige area rug centers the room, over rich hardwood floors. The only furniture is a flax colored couch and chair, mahogany coffee table, large wooden planter holding African violets near the long window, and an antique writing desk in the far corner.

"African violets?" Ellie asks with a grin, walking toward the planter, resisting the urge to touch the soft leaves. She hears her grandmother's admonitions against handling the plants in her head, references to bashful blooms and tender leaves. "My grandmother grew them when I was little," Ellie says by way of explanation.

"My mother had several large baskets of them when I was young. When I bought this place, I just thought they would make it feel like home," Britt says, taking Ellie's hand again.

As they walk across the livingroom, Ellie glances around at the decorations, all sparse but carefully chosen. Several black and white photographs of an old farm house are on the hallway wall as Ellie trails alongside Britt through the apartment.

"Bathroom," Britt says with a small smile motioning into the obvious, but gleaming room, ever surface white and shining. Ellie smiles at the half-burnt candles on the counter and oversized tub. As they walk past a closed door, Britt taps on the wood. "This is my study slash junk room, and you don't get to see it on a first date," she says with a grin as she moves quickly past. "And this is my bedroom," she says softly as Ellie looks around the large, airy room. The walls are painted a blue so pale it is almost white, and the woodwork and moldings are an antique white. The bed, also an antique, appears larger even than king size, and is a rich mahogany color covered in a crocheted bed spread. Along one wall is a bookshelf packed with books in no identifiable order, and Ellie slides away from her, drawn to them. She runs her finger tips along the titles of familiar favorites and obscure names, grinning at a well worn copy of To Kill a Mockingbird jammed in next to a dog-eared copy of Burmese Looking Glass.

"I didn't think anyone else had ever read this," Ellie says in wonder, pulling the later off the shelf. "I went looking for a copy to get my sister and couldn't find one."

"I lived in Thailand for a couple months when I was little. My parents were rather adventurous. But this, this is more a romance story to an entire culture than a biography or travel guide or..." Britt's words trail off as she searches for the right expression. "I don't know what. But I pull it out periodically and read pieces of it, depending on my mood."

"Mine is falling apart with wear," Ellie says softly with a shake of her head, taking Britt's hand as she lays her book on top of the dresser rather than take the time to work it back into place on the shelf.

As she turns and looks across the room, she sees her reflection in the full length mirror, holding Britt's hand, and feels her cheeks flush at the image. "Your apartment is really great." She looks across to the far wall and notices more black and white photos: these of a woman holding a child and two children asleep on a high bed. She turns away without commenting, saving her questions for later, and follows Britt back down the hall.

"This is fabulous," Ellie says, her voice soft as she stops to admire a painting of a small child in profile on the wall near the kitchen, the colors muted and breezy, the brush strokes soft and feathering the image. "Is this you?" She asks softly, smiling as Britt steps behind her and leans closer, her hip brushing Ellie's rear.

"Yes, I was about three. My mother painted it," Britt says, her voice a little wistful.

"It's so expressive," Ellie breathes as she tilts her head to look at the strokes more closely, noticing that the colors are blendings of repeated strokes and that some seem smooth, almost non-brush strokes. She looks at the child and can see Britt's nose and lashes in profile, her fine blond hair curling around her face, angelic and beautiful. She isn't sure how long she has been examining the painting when Britt's hand slides along her hip and her chin rests against Ellie's shoulder. Ellie blushes and turns her head slightly to be able to almost see Britt as she speaks. "I'm sorry. How boring for you to watch me stare at a painting of you."

Britt turns her face as well and kisses Ellie's neck before responding. "No, boring is not what I would call it. What were you thinking?" Britt asks softly as she brushes her lips against Ellie's ear.

"That you were beautiful even then," Ellie says softly and without thinking.

Britt wraps her arms around Ellie's waist as she nuzzles her face against her neck, her body pressed fully against Ellie's back. "Your face was all soft and relaxed."

Ellie gently touches her fingers to the arms wrapped around her waist and leans her head slightly to the side to allow Britt better access. "Do you have any more of her work?" Ellie asks, eager to understand Britt better and see her mother's visions. Instead of answering, Britt begins to kiss across her jaw until her lips are reaching for Ellie's lips. Ellie turns her face to accept Britt's soft kiss and then pivots in her embrace to face her, their mouths sliding further aligned as she turns.

Britt slides her hands up Ellie's back, pulling her closer as her lips part and Britt intensifies the pressure of her kiss. Ellie leans closer and tilts her face up, opening her mouth and sucking at Britt's lips, begging her to take the kiss farther. Britt moans deep in her throat and slides her tongue forcefully into Ellie's mouth, tangling briefly with her tongue before sliding to rub at the roof of her mouth. Ellie wraps her arms around Britt, forcing their thighs, hips and breasts together, sighing softly as Britt's hands travel back down her body to pull her hips closer still and shifting slightly to push against her with her thigh. When their lips part for air, Britt lowers her face to Ellie's neck and they both laugh as Britt sees the mark previously obscured by Ellie's collar, and Ellie smiles as she feels Britt's laughter.

"I wondered last night, lying in bed, if there would be a mark," she says softly, brushing her lips against the small patch of sensitive skin. "I'm sorry," she says with a guilty smile before brushing a gentle kiss across the red lovebite.

"Don't be," Ellie laughs, stroking Britt's hair off her face so she can see her profile against her neck. "I like it. I think I would have imagined it was all a dream if your mark hadn't of been there to remind me."

"My mark," Britt says with a small growl against Ellie's skin, as she slowly licks around the mark and then sucks briefly at the tender skin again. "I love how that sounds...and how you taste."

"So, when you said you wanted to `make me dinner'..." Ellie asks playfully, sliding her hands through Britt's hair, her words trailing off as Britt leans back up for a quick kiss.

"I'd love nothing more than to `make you dinner' but I think we should follow the original plan and actually have dinner and talk some more, get to know each other a little better first," Britt says, cupping Ellie's face in her hands. "Is that ok? I know I was the one who started this but I don't want to just jump into bed with you. I want to know you--"

Ellie leans forward and kisses Britt softly to silence her. "It's fine. I think it's important we get to know each other a little better first, and I'm happy you feel the same way."

Britt smiles and takes Ellie's hand, leading her the final few steps into the kitchen. "Let me open the wine, and we can talk while I finish dinner. I just need the water to boil for the pasta," Britt says, as she smiles and blushes slightly as she looks at Ellie, leaning in the kitchen doorway. "So you mentioned a sister...when we were looking at the book," Britt says, turning to pull out the fresh pasta and set it on the counter, before turning to the stove to stir the sauce again. "Just a sister?" Britt asks, looking over her shoulder at Ellie.

Ellie takes a deep sip of her wine, wondering how long it will take until Britt asks about her parents. "Actually, I have two sisters: one older and one younger. And you?" Ellie asks.

Britt's eyes seem to harden as her smile tightens. "I have a younger brother, Sean, but I don't get to see him much these days. He got married two years ago and lives in Tennessee near his wife's family," Britt says, turning back to the sauce and then reaching for the pasta as the water starts to boil.

Ellie can see the tension in her shoulders and wonders at the glimmer of sadness that showed through her smile. She clears her throat and puts her glass down on the counter. "Can I help?" Ellie asks softly as she approaches Britt and gently touches her arm.

Britt starts to shake her off and then looks at her, holding her stare for a moment before shrugging. "I miss him. My parents passed away when I was seventeen and he was twelve. We were on our own. He's all the family I have. Having him so far away is hard sometimes," she admits, her voice getting softer as she speaks.

Ellie smiles softly at her, gently moves her blond hair away from her face, and then takes the spoon from her hand, nudging Britt away as she stirs the sauce. Britt wraps her arms around Ellie's waist and then brushes a soft kiss against Ellie's cheek. "I am so glad you walked into my bar last night," Britt says against Ellie's ear.

Something in the way Britt says `my bar' seems prideful, and Ellie turns to look at her, the spoon dripping on the stove. Britt reaches for the spoon confused and then looks up and smiles at her, and then her eyes go wide and she pulls Ellie's face to hers and kisses her hard. "You didn't know? I was filling in because we were short handed. Let me guess, all your friends were giving you a hard time for picking up one of the bartenders." Britt says, taking the spoon.

Ellie turns and puts her hand on her hip. "No, I didn't know. And I didn't care about you're being a bartender, but..." Ellie smiles and shakes her head, blushing slightly.

"You're happy that I'm not usually behind the bar trolling for ladies?" Britt says with a small laugh.

Ellie blushes harder and nods as she sort of shrugs. "I believed you when you said that you don't usually pick up customers, but I would be lying if I said it doesn't make me feel better knowing that you aren't usually there...surrounded by pretty girls," Ellie admits softly.

Britt steps over to Ellie and steps into her personal space, pressing her back against the counter, forcing her to put her hands on Britt's hips to steady herself. Ellie looks up at Britt with a little trepidation at the forceful way she positioned her body and now has slid her hands over Ellie's hips and onto her rear. "Ellie, I have owned the place for four and a half years. In the beginning I was behind the bar every night. Even when I am not behind the bar, I'm around. I am not easily tempted," she says as she cups Ellie's cheeks, pulling Ellie's hips and crotch against her hip, angling to push her hip slightly against Ellie's center. "I wanted you last night. I want you now. I'm not going to be picking up anyone else unless this doesn't work out," Britt says seriously as she lowers her mouth to capture Ellie's lips in a demanding kiss, grinding subtly against Ellie as she slides her tongue into Ellie's mouth. Ellie's hips push against Britt involuntarily and when Britt uses her slight height advantage to push closer, Ellie pushes hard against her upper thigh and forces them even closer by grabbing Britt's ass and pulling her hard against her. Britt leans her upper body against Ellie's, forcing her to cling to her to stay upright, allowing Britt to push her leg higher.

They are both breathing hard, fighting for breath, gasping between sucking kisses, Ellie's hands wandering over Britt's hips and rear and then sliding up into her hair as they continue moving against each other. As Britt's hand snakes up Ellie's side and cups her breast, firmly squeezing and kneading the weight in her hand, Ellie's nipple hardens against Britt's palm and her breathing becomes erratic, forcing her to pull her mouth away for air. Just as Britt lowers her mouth to Ellie's neck again, the buzzer on the stove sounds and they jump apart as if burned. Ellie runs her hands through her hair, trying to calm her breathing and Britt turns to look at the pot bubbling over on the stove.

"God, Ellie, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to..." Britt's words trail off as she grabs a potholder and drains the pasta. When she looks back at Ellie, she smiles and walks back over, pulling Ellie into a hug. "You make me a little crazy," Britt says against her hair.

"That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Ellie says softly against Britt's neck, flushing and looking down when Britt looks at her quizzically. "Well, then, just for the record, you are an incredible woman. Now, let's go eat before I forget to feed you," she says, brushing a gentle kiss across Ellie's mouth, and pulling back with a groan as Ellie leans into the kiss.

Over dinner, Ellie tells her about medical school, and about her sisters, and her childhood, careful to avoid names until later. Britt tells her about taking care of her brother instead of attending college full-time, and about having to support them on their survivor income and her income tending bar because she was determined to let them each have their inheritance to invest in their futures. As they finish dinner, Ellie helps Britt carry the plates back into the kitchen.

"So, what made you start Fools' Gold?" Ellie asks as she watches Britt rinse their plates.

"When Sean left for college, it left a void. I didn't really know what to do with myself and I was tired of tending bar just to put the money in someone else's pockets and I couldn't really get my head into school. I had watched and learned a lot from the two places I had tended bar. My employer at the time had a couple of places and he sat me down and explained all I would need to know to start my own place. I took seventy percent of what I had and used it to start up, then borrowed against the business and what little collateral I had to get through the first year. The first year was rough, and the second we barely broke even, but in the third we turned the corner, and then word of mouth really started working. It's not easy, but it's all mine," Britt says with a smile.

"I bet Sean's proud of you," Ellie says with a grin, looking at the picture on the counter of Britt with a handsome adolescent boy with the same golden blond hair as Britt.

Britt is silent for a moment and her shoulders tense again. Ellie looks at her and then steps over, touching Britt's hair.

Britt looks up and again seems to hesitate, and then takes a deep breath before speaking. "It wasn't easy on him. Losing his parents, and being left to be raised by his teenage sister. They fought me at first, but there wasn't any other close family, and I turned eighteen shortly after and had already graduated high school. So there wasn't much they could do if I could get him to school and pay the bills. And being fifteen is hard enough I suppose, without your caretaker being your lesbian sister. There were plenty of people who made him feel embarrassed about it, some without even meaning to I am sure. He met a really sweet girl at school, from a tight, conservative southern family. They have been great to him and he loves them. I just miss him," Britt says, her voice trembling slightly at the end. When Ellie wraps her arms around her, Britt turns her face towards her and lets Ellie kiss her softly.

"He'll come around," Ellie says, her forehead resting against Britt's. "I'm sure you were great for him, and what you have done for yourself is truly amazing. He'll come around."

After another soft kiss Britt moves away from her and then looks back, shaking her head.

"What?" Ellie asks with a smile as Britt grabs a dish towel from the refrigerator door.

"Nothing," Britt says, shaking her head and taking a sip of her wine. When she looks up Ellie raises an eyebrow at her, sipping from her glass as she waits for Britt to say whatever she is thinking. "It's just..." Britt puts her glass down on the counter and touches Ellie's hand. "I haven't been with anyone serious in a pretty long time, and this feels serious, and I just don't want to rush it."

Ellie puts her own glass down and takes Britt's other hand. "Define a pretty long time," Ellie says softly, holding Britt's stare.

"I broke up with my last serious girlfriend almost two years ago. I've dated a little, but no one serious," Britt says with a shake of her head, causing her blond hair to flutter into her eyes before she reaches up to push it away and then takes Ellie's hand again.

"You have me beat," Ellie says with a nervous smile.

"How long has it been for you?"

"Never," Ellie says, her voice trembling slightly.

Britt stares at her, trying to understand the words for a moment before she shifts half a step closer and tilts her head to the side, her eyes crinkling. "You mean, you've never..." Her words trail off as Ellie nods slightly.

"I've dated men, always with little interest, trying to ignore that I am attracted to women. Over the last year or so I have decided bot to fight it anymore. I've been afraid of diving into anything until I was comfortable with this myself."

"Wow," Britt says, stroking Ellie's knuckles again. "I just...ok, well... then we are definitely going to go slow," Britt says, letting out a breath as she walks out of the kitchen, still holding Ellie's hand so she has to follow her into the living room.

Once they are seated on the couch facing each other, Britt pushes Ellie's hair off her face and tips up her chin. "This feels serious to me. This doesn't feel like a first date, and I don't want you to think we have to sleep together to--"

"And if I want you to make love to me?" Ellie asks, leaning her cheek against Britt's palm.

"Me, or anyone?" Britt asks with a grin.

Ellie pulls back slightly and then slides her hand off of Britt's leg. She carefully puts down her wine glass as she tries to find the words without getting upset. "It took me a year to even dance with anyone. I'm not just looking to get laid. If that's all I was after- -"

"Ellie, wait," Britt orders, grabbing Ellie's hand. Once Ellie looks up at her, her eyes hard, Britt shakes her head and continues. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she says again as Ellie continues to just look at her. "I just wasn't expecting you to tell me you have never been with a woman before and it unnerved me. I have been so careful these last few years not to get involved with anyone who could hurt me. I just met you, and you could already hurt me," Britt says softly.

"It took a lot for me to even dance with you last night, yet alone call you today, and you have no idea what I had to do to come here..." Ellie says, pushing her hair off her face. "I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know, don't ask me how, but I know," Britt says leaning close to kiss Ellie. "I am so sorry. Let me make it up to you," Britt says with a lascivious grin as she moves closer to crowd Ellie into the corner of the couch. As her lips take Ellie's and her hands slide up Ellie's side to pull her under her, Ellie pulls her head back and pushes at Britt's shoulder.

"Wait. I don't want to lie to you, even by omission, so I should tell you something else, something else you should know," Ellie says with a deep sigh.

"What?" Britt asks, her voice teasing as she slides her hands farther up Ellie's body despite her protests.

"My last name," Ellie says quietly.

"Oh, Ellie, what, you want proper introductions first? Ok, well, I am Sophia Brittania McClure. And you are?" Britt says sarcastically as she begins to unbutton Ellie's blouse.

"Eleanor Bartlet," Ellie says, waiting for the reaction. Britt unbuttons one more button before her head snaps up and her hands still.

"As in..." Britt begins, her face draining of color.

"My father is President Josiah Bartlet," Ellie says, nodding at the unasked question.

Britt pulls back and reaches for her glass, draining the remaining wine before looking up at her. "Well, I really didn't see that coming," she says, running her hands through her hair. When Ellie reaches over to touch Britt's hand, Britt tenses at the touch and continues to look at her hands.

Ellie takes a gulping breath and then looks down at her partially open blouse. "I guess I should have said something sooner. I'm sorry," Ellie says, her voice trembling slightly.

Britt nods slightly and then runs her fingers through her hair again, still not looking at Ellie. Ellie takes a deep breath to calm the tears that are threatening to fall. "I'm sorry," Ellie says softly as she gets up from the couch and grabs her jacket and purse before looking back, intent on telling Britt she'll call her later. When she sees Britt with her fingers over her mouth and her eyes closed, she decides there is nothing she can say and simply opens the door and walks into the hall, stopping outside the door to lean back against the hall wall for a moment, her eyes now pooling with tears. Once she has herself under control she heads down the stairs and out the front door.

Ellie is halfway down the walk toward the car when she hears her name. Ellie pauses for only a step before she keeps moving forward, not wanting Britt to see her eyes when she says she is sorry but goodbye.

"Ellie, wait," Britt says, catching up to her and grabbing her arm. Ellie tries to turn away but Britt grabs her other arm and swings her around to face her. "God, stop for a minute, ok? I'm sorry. I was just surprised. Please, come back inside and let's talk," Britt says as two serious looking agents approach.

"Eleanore?" Phil says, as Kim moves around behind Britt.

"I'm fine. Please, just go back to the car," Ellie says, making eye contact with Kim.

Britt glances only briefly at Phil and Kim before she slides her hands up to Ellie's shoulders. "Please, come back inside so we can talk about this. You were gone before I even caught my breath. Please?" Britt says softly as she touches Ellie's neck.

Ellie shakes her head and looks meaningfully at Kim. Once Phil and Kim are out of range, Ellie shifts her feet and looks up at Britt. "It's not necessary. You can call and tell me by phone tomorrow that it's just not what you want. Or better yet, just don't," Ellie says, pulling back and turning toward the car.

"I don't want you to leave," Britt says, as she grabs Ellie's arm. "Please, come back inside so we can *not* talk anymore, and I'll show you what I want," Britt says, leaning in to pull Ellie's face to hers. "Ellie, I was surprised and it's a little much to take in, but I don't want you to leave."

Ellie hesitates for a moment and looks into Britt's eyes, looking for reassurance, looking for certainty.

In place of words, Britt brushes her fingers along Ellie's cheek. "Tell me what you want again," Britt says with a gentle smile.

Ellie looks at her and then bites her lip, leaning toward Britt's touch despite her resolve to leave. "I don't want to start anything with you if you are going to pull away later. I can't let myself--"

"Tell me, Ellie," Britt says, stepping closer.

"Make love to me," Ellie says almost inaudibly after a long pause.

"It'd be my pleasure," Britt says with a grin. "Your's, too. Can we go back inside now? I'm sure your parents wouldn't be too thrilled with the pictures that could be taken if we do not go back inside right now."

Ellie smiles and leans toward Britt shaking her head subtly. She turns and looks at Kim, making a motion toward inside again. Kim shakes her head and thrusts her hand through her short hair as she and Phil turn back for the car.

Britt pulls Ellie to her for a deep kiss once they are inside the building, pushing her hands into her hair and guiding her mouth to accept more of Britt's roving tongue. When she pulls away, Ellie is near breathless and slightly dizzy, and Britt laughs as she brushes her hands down Ellie's body before she leads her upstairs.

Once inside the apartment again, Britt takes Ellie's coat off her body and tosses it onto the chair and then grabs Ellie's hand and pulls her close. "We can go sit on the couch and pretend to talk, but I can tell you I don't think we'll be upright very long, or we can be honest about what is about to happen and go into my bedroom," Britt says, unbuttoning the top button of Ellie's blouse before leaning forward to drop a soft kiss just above the valley between her breasts.

Ellie smiles at Britt as the blond begins to unbutton the next button on her blouse. "You don't think that maybe we should talk about what it means? Who my father is and the fact that you just met my secret service detail downstairs?" Ellie asks, laughing softly as Britt lowers her face to press another soft kiss against Ellie's skin, this one just below the sheer, flesh-toned bra, as Britt reaches for the next button on her blouse.

"As I understand it, your father is the President. Which means that we are going to be careful about being seen together and if we are, we are either going to be exposed or we are going to lie. And as for the secret service detail, it looks like you have trained them well. How long did it take you to talk them into dinner tonight without sweeping my apartment?" Britt asks as she tugs at Ellie's blouse to pull it out of her pants.

"That's all a little oversimplified but, yeah, about right. And the detail is just afraid I'll try to decline protection, so right now they are fairly easy to handle," Ellie says, her voice hitching a little when Britt brushes a slightly damp kiss to her exposed rib cage. "Britt," Ellie groans as the kiss turns wet and slightly sucking against the skin of her mid section.

"What?" Britt asks with a mischievous grin as she stands up and reaches for Ellie's cuff. "I don't really think we need to talk now, do you? Can't we just talk later?"

"Later?" Ellie asks, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, like in tomorrow morning preferably. I called the bar. They'll hold down the place. One of the advantages of owning it and all," Britt says, reaching for the other cuff. As she slides the blouse off Ellie's body she drops a wet kiss to the hollow at the base of her throat and then slides her hands up Ellie's bare back to touch her shoulder blades and spine. "Now, if you really want me to just lower you to the floor by my front door, I will. But I thought a bed might be nice. Your choice," Britt says, dropping her mouth to kiss the skin of Ellie's shoulder as she traces her fingers along the back of her bra.

"Bedroom," Ellie says, pulling back slightly and reaching for Britt's shirt, tugging it up and over her head without undoing the buttons, headless of the ones being pulled off in the process. Ellie slides her fingers timidly up Britt's ribs, pausing slightly as they encounter pale blue satin, before shifting to caress the sides of Britt's full breasts.

Britt takes a sharp breath and then tugs Ellie to her for another deep kiss before taking Ellie by the hand and calmly walking her down the hall toward her bedroom. Just beyond the bathroom, Britt turns and touches Ellie's hip before opening the previously forbidden door. Britt looks at Ellie as she motions in. "I guess you should know my secrets, too. This is more a studio than anything else. I paint a little. And some of my mother's paintings hang in here for inspiration."

Ellie glances inside and takes a deep breath, inhaling the smell of oil paint and terpentine and linseed oil, remembering her college arts courses, and then looks back at Britt, who looks a little unsure. "Can I see your work?" Ellie asks softly, leaning forward to kiss Britt's lips.

Britt shifts and nods, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, but later."

Once inside her bedroom, Britt releases Ellie's hand and turns on the soft light in the corner, and then turns back and beckons Ellie to her with a smile and the crooking of her finger. "Come here."

Ellie feels her heart race as she walks toward Britt. When Britt slides her hands along Ellie's hips and pulls her closer, Ellie begins to tremble slightly and her hands shake as she places them on Britt's hips.

"Hey, we don't have to do anything," Britt says, pulling back and taking Ellie's hands in hers. "We can go back out and sit on the couch and maybe kiss a little, but we don't have to do anything more if you aren't ready," Britt says gently, brushing Ellie's hair away from her face.

Ellie shakes her head leaning toward Britt. "No, I want to be with you. I want you to make love to me. I'm just really nervous."

"If anything makes you uncomfortable, all you have to do is say so and I'll stop. You don't have to be--"

Ellie blushes and shakes her head again, looking down at Britt's shoulder. "I'm not worried about what you are going to do," Ellie says softly, her voice hesitant.

"Then..." Britt starts and then the realization of Ellie's fears washes over her and she leans forward and kisses her gently before tipping her chin up. "Sweetheart, there is nothing to worry about. You will please me just by being here, by letting me love you. If something feels good to you, chances are it'll feel good to me," she says softly as she takes Ellie's hands and places them back on her breasts.

As Ellie slides her hands across Britt's breasts, she feels Britt's nipples begin to harden and smiles as she gentles her touch to her fingers and tentatively strokes Britt's nipples, leaning forward to kiss the soft skin above her bra as she increases the pressure and movement of her fingers. Britt takes a ragged breath and slides her hand into Ellie's hair, encouraging her as Ellie drops her mouth across her skin and then sucks softly at the hardened peak through the smooth satin.

"God, Ellie," Britt breaths, shifting as Ellie palms her other breast and moves back up to slide her tongue across the skin above her bra. While Ellie is stroking Britt's breasts in turn, Britt reaches for Ellie's belt and undoes the buckle, and then undoes the closure of her slacks and pushes them over Ellie's slim hips. When the fabric is pooled around Ellie's ankles she leans on Britt as she steps out of them, then looks up in wonder as Britt's hands slide over her ass with only thin cotton as a shield. "You feel so good," Britt says softly as she squeezes Ellie's cheeks gently through the thin material.

Ellie reaches for Britt's skirt and tugs the fabric down as Britt trails her hands back up to cup Ellie's breasts through the sheer, flesh colored material, her nipples and areola clearly visible in dusky pink contrast to her pale skin, even through the bra. Ellie looks at Britt's body, now only covered by the pale blue satin bra and panties. Britt stands there, allowing Ellie to look at her and set the pace. As Ellie's cheeks begin to flush, Britt smiles and reaches to pull down the bedspread and crisp sheet. When she turns back toward Ellie, the younger woman tucks her hair behind her ear and then walks over to Britt, holding out her hand.

Britt pulls Ellie into an embrace, allowing their skin to touch and Ellie to feel her against her. She slides her hands down over Ellie's body and unhooks her bra, pulling back slightly to look at Ellie's bare breasts. After a moment Britt leans forward and slides her tongue around one hardened peak before pulling it into her mouth and sucking gently as Ellie arches toward her and grips her arms.

"Britt," Ellie moans, pushing her hips toward the blond's as she clutches Britt's upper arms. When Britt switches to the other breast and sucks hard as she uses her fingers to keep the other nipple taught, Ellie begins to beg. "Please, Britt...I need more..." Ellie sucks in a harsh breath as Britt's other hand slides under the waistband of Ellie's panties and caresses the smooth skin of her ass. Britt pushes the cotton down her legs and as Ellie parts her legs slightly to assist her, the cool air of the bedroom touches her damp sex and she trembles against Britt's body. Britt trails her short, manicured nails up Ellie's thighs and just lightly brushes her fingers across her auburn curls before she eases her back onto the bed.

Ellie leans back against the pillows, her legs curled to the side as she watches Britt remove her bra and panties, her blond hair swinging forward as she bends to push the satin down her legs. Ellie smiles appreciatively at her as she takes in the blond curls barely covering her sex, the smooth softness of her abdomen and hips and the tight dusky pink of her nipples, her full breasts smooth and firm. Britt allows her inspection once again, apparently waiting for Ellie to let her know it's ok to join her on the bed.

Britt blushes slightly under Ellie's careful appraisal and she laughs out loud when Ellie crooks her finger and says, "Come here."

She climbs onto the bed and pulls Ellie to her for a deep kiss, wrapping her arm around Ellie's waist and pulling her down on the bed until they are lying together, their naked bodies touching between cool cotton sheets. As their tongues tangle and tease, Britt's hands wander over Ellie's skin, touching the swell of her hip and the soft skin of her abdomen, and then rolling Ellie onto her back so that she can press her body over the younger woman's. Ellie looks up into her eyes and instinctively parts her legs so that Britt's sex brushes against the inside of her thigh, causing her to shiver at the sensation. After a gentle kiss against her lips and a reassuring smile, Britt trails soft wet kisses over Ellie's shoulder and collarbone before lowering her mouth to Ellie's breasts, sucking softly at one nipple and then the other, grazing her teeth against the second tight bud and laughing softly as Ellie moans her name and presses her sex against Britt's thigh.

Britt slides her tongue along the valley between Ellie's breasts and then shifts lower down the bed to lick at her abdomen and hip, before dropping her mouth to the inside of Ellie's thigh. "Britt, please..." Ellie moans as she shifts her thighs wider apart and feels Britt nuzzle her face against her sex before kissing and then licking at the inside of her left thigh, teasing toward her curls with each touch of her tongue.

"I'll get there, El," Britt says with a small laugh as she sucks at the skin near the juncture of Ellie's thigh and hip, causing Ellie to arch up again at the touch and vibration. "Uuummm," she almost hums as she turns her face slightly, brushing her lips against the outer lips of Ellie's sex.

"Britt, don't tease," Ellie begs, reaching for Britt's hair as she shifts on the bed.

Britt pushes against the inside of Ellie's thighs as she slides her tongue along the clef and then along the inside of her folds, tasting her for the first time. As Ellie arches up and complies by spreading her legs wider, Britt parts her folds with her thumbs and slides her tongue along the full length of her sex before gliding in soft, caressing circles around Ellie's already swollen clit.

"God, yes... oh, yeah, right...oh...shit, yes..." Ellie pleads and praises, her hand buried in Britt's hair as Britt works over her clit with her tongue in dancing and random strokes. Britt moves one finger to her center, sliding it around in teasing strokes before sliding the finger inside her, immediately pulling it out and thrusting it deep, laughing against Ellie's clit as Ellie tenses and curses gleefully at the invasion. "Fuck, oh, fuck, Britt..." Ellie chants, pushing involuntarily against Britt's hand.

"I'm trying to, Sweetheart," Britt says, laughing, lifting her head to watch Ellie's face as she adds a second finger and thrusts them deep, twisting and thrusting again, reaching inside her as she continues to thrust her hand against Ellie's wet sex. "Tell me what you want, Ellie," Britt says gently.

"Uuumm...You, I want you," Ellie rasps.

"If you want something you have to ask for it, Sweetheart. Want it slower, more shallow?" Britt says, slowing her fingers and sliding them part way out of Ellie's sex, smiling as Ellie groans in frustration.

"No, God, no...Britt, please."

"What do you want?" Britt prompts slowly, her breath brushing across Ellie's clit.

"Please, deeper, Britt...and harder, I need..." Ellie's voice trails off into incoherence as Britt thrusts her fingers hard inside her and then begins to pump them steadily, twisting and stroking deep inside her. When she feels Ellie's body begin to tighten and coil toward release, Britt adds a third finger and moves back up her body to capture her lips in a deep kiss as Ellie comes hard around her fingers, her whole body pushing toward Britt's hand and her breath coming in ragged breaths.

"That's it, Sweetheart. Come for me, Ellie," Britt says against Ellie's lips as she continues to move her fingers inside Ellie, coaxing her toward another gentle climax. When Ellie is breathing deeply, her eyes closed and arms flung over her head, Britt removes her fingers and gently brushes Ellie's hair off her face. "Open your eyes, El," Britt says with a grin, leaning on one elbow and watching Ellie's face.

When Ellie opens her eyes, she looks to Britt's smiling face and her eyes well up with tears as she rolls toward her and kisses her deeply. Britt pulls Ellie into her arms, whispering endearments and promises. Without breaking the embrace, Britt pulls her mouth up to hers and holds her close as they kiss, their tongues teasing and less urgent. When she pulls back, Britt wipes her tears away with gentle fingers. Ellie turns her face and kisses Britt's fingers and then her neck as she whispers her praise. "Britt, that was...I have never felt...amazing. God, thank you," Ellie says before kissing Britt again.

As they kiss, Ellie gently caresses Britt's breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers and massaging their fullness in her hands. When she lowers her mouth to suckle at one hard peak, she pushes Britt onto her back and shifts so that her lower body partially covers Britt's. Britt slides her hand into Ellie's hair, murmuring her encouragement. "That feels so good," Britt says, shifting and taking a sharp breath as Ellie tentatively touches her hand to Britt's inner thigh.

Ellie acts on instinct, continuing to suck teasingly at Britt's nipples as she strokes her curls and then slips two fingers between her folds, finding Britt's sex wet with arousal. She pulls her face away from Britt's breast as she begins to glide her fingers in gentle circles around Britt's clitoris.

"Shit, uummm, yes...little harder, El," Britt almost hisses as she spreads her legs and shifts her hips to encourage Ellie's touch.

Ellie becomes bolder in her strokes as Britt's breathing quickens and she thrusts against Ellie's fingers. When Ellie slides on gentle finger inside her, Britt gasps and pushes hard against her hand, trying to let Ellie control this but desperate for release against her inexperienced hand. Ellie laughs softly as she heads her needs and immediately adds a second finger and thrusts them deep and hard inside Britt.

Ellie raises her face to Britt's and kisses her softly as she continues to pump her fingers, twisting and continuing to hit the same place when Britt throws her head back on the stroke. "God, oh, El, harder...harder and... yeah...damn, harder and ...Oh, yeah, please, add your tongue. Please, El," Britt begs, so close and no longer caring about directing her.

Ellie lowers her face to Britt's sex and her fingers still as she concentrates on gently touching her tongue to Britt's clit. After a few tentative sweeps, Ellie settles into a rhythm and begins to move her tongue in tight circles around Britt's clit. Britt tries to allow her to move at her own pace but loses the battle with herself, needing her release. "El, move your hand. Please, keep your tongue but...yeah, oh God, oh...harder," Britt moans as Ellie resumes pumping her fingers into her as she sucks softly at her clit and uses her thumb to stroke her folds. When she adds a third finger and unwittingly breathes across Britt's clit, she comes hard, calling out Ellie'e name and clamping her thighs around Ellie's hand as she roughly pulls her up to her and kisses her hard. Once her thighs relax, Ellie continues to gently stroke her fingers inside her, trying to mimic what Britt did to bring her to a second orgasm. When she feels the telltale tightening, she brushes her thumb across Britt's clit and smiles as Britt comes again, gasping her name.

Ellie stares down at her with a self-satisfied smile and then nuzzles her face against Britt's neck as she reaches across her abdomen. Britt gently strokes Ellie's hair as her breathing continues to slow. "Are you sure you'd never done that before?" Britt asks laughing.

Ellie laughs against her neck and then kisses her jaw before responding. "No, but I've always been told I am a quick study," Ellie says laughing as Britt pulls her on top of her again.

"Quick study..." Britt laughs. "*You* are amazing," she says, mirroring Ellie's earlier praise.

After a quick kiss, Ellie lowers her face to Britt's shoulder and breathes deep, taking in her smell, as Britt strokes her back and hips and rear. They slowly explore each other's bodies with teasing smiles, tender touches and gentle hands, and Ellie laughs as she recalls describing Britt as having gentle hands when she talked to CJ. She had no idea. Across the pillows they talk about friends and places they've been and places they'd like to go, and all the time their eyes dance with tenderness and they dip in for sweet kisses. Britt asks about the scar on the inside of Ellie's arm from a fence post and Ellie kisses the birthmark on Britt's lower back.

The phone rings just after 11:30 p.m. and Britt takes the call, directing Sandy to the new case of scotch as she strokes Ellie's hair. Ellie lowers her face and begins to nuzzle against Britt's breasts again as Britt asks about the crowd and the new bartender, and Ellie smiles wickedly as she hears Britt's sharp breath when she takes her nipple into her mouth again.

After several hours of talking and touching, Britt rolls on top of Ellie and pushes her thighs apart so that she can settle her sex against Ellie's. She kisses Ellie softly as she begins to rock against her, smiling and sucking at Ellie's lips as she gasps at the sensation of their clits rubbing together. Just as they are settling into a good rhythm, Ellie shifts and lifts her hips, intensifying the contact and forcing Britt to grind harder against her. Their gasps become mingled as the rocking movements become less deliberate and more instinctual. Ellie comes first, pushing up and gripping Britt's arms as her body trembles in climax, moaning Britt's name. Britt continues to move until Ellie is coming down and then she shifts to get more direct contact against her center, and after several grinding strokes, she comes hard, collapsing down on Ellie, who wraps her arms around her and holds her as she shakes through her own orgasm.

Britt rolls onto her back and pulls Ellie to her, smiling softly as she feels Ellie's breath even out against her shoulder. Britt fights to stay awake, wanting to think about what all this will mean to her life, as she strokes Ellie's hair. But her body craves sleep, and she drifts off with the feel of a warm body wrapped around hers, her body relaxed and languid.

~TBC~ 


End file.
